communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:M.mendel/Why this is beta material
I've posted this as comments on w:User_blog:KyleH/Announcing:_Blog_articles and also on w:Forum:Blog article feature feedback. * Threaded comments would be really nice. * Comments that you can't preview and that you can't edit are also very un-wiki-like. * When I edit a blog page or blog listing page, the headline says "Create a new ..." instead of "Edit". * WhatLinksHere is broken for blog pages, it should list the user blog pages and blog listings it is linked from. * Adding a category to a comment doesn't place the comment in the category. * I can write/edit an introduction to a User Blog: page, but not to a Blog: page. * The comment edit box only has 3 lines, which makes reviewing this rather lengthy comment for coherence and style rather difficult. (3 lines in Monobook, slightly larger in Monaco.) * It is possible to add comments to a blog post although the author has disallowed this. * Level 2 headlines in a blog post do not display in the aggregate page. * The Special:CreateBlogListingPage doesn't allow to filter by author. * If somebody adds a category to their blog post that adds it to my blog listing, I won't know; and if they initially created their blog post some days ago, I might not even notice as it gets sorted into the listing lower down. * There is no way to #link to a comment. * The "Email this user" link on the masthead is displayed even if the user has turned email off in their preferences. * The Newest first / Newest last choice is not persistent. * If I choose "Newest first", the comment I post is inserted at the bottom (should be inserted at the top). * Blog pages and comments are not added to my watchlist, even though my preferences say they should be. * The blog listing page hadn't noticed a new blog post 7 hours after it was created, a manual refresh was necessary. * The User blog and the blog listing page do not display the number of comments if the blogger has turned comments off for that post, even if there are some (that were made before commenting was turned off). * Blog entries can only use a subset of Wikicode if you want the text to show up in the blog listing. Compare User blog:M.mendel/Transclusion to its entry in the actual blog. * There appears to be no way to set the "cut". * The fact that the page title is shortened makes it possible to spoof mainspace articles. * Avatar images are not shared with other Wikia modules that use them, e.g. on WikiAnswers. * I can't image how inappropriate blog posts can be flagged by users the way regular pages can be delete tagged now: editing them is prohibited, and categories on comments don't take effect. * There is no way to systematically review recently uploaded avatar images other than to visit teh user page of everyone who appears in . * There is no way to attach licensing information to avatar images, prohibiting reuse (or even use of most open source images). * There is no edit summary for blog post edits, making the history much less useful. * Enhanced/grouped RecentChanges should fold comments for the same blog post. * There is no notification system for new comments, not even the watchlist. * Avatars can be deleted from any wiki without notification to the user; there should be an automatic talkpage notice on the wiki where the deletion occurred, signed by that admin. I would really love for the new masthead links to show up in the sidebar toolbox (a blog link on User: and User talk:, a User: and User talk: on User blog pages). That would allow us to unclutter the top of our page by hiding the masthead altogether without losing the links (because they'd still be in the sidebar). :There are three user rights that affect blogs specifically: # ''Permission for deleting comments on Blog Articles (blog-comments-delete) # Permission for editing Blog Articles (blog-articles-edit) # Permission for toggling comments on Blog Articles (blog-comments-toggle) Category:Wikicode Category:Blog posts